prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Toshie Uematsu
| birth_place = Fujinomiya, Shizuoka, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = AJW Dojo | debut = April 15, 1995 | retired = April 30, 2012 }} Toshie Uematsu is a female professional wrestler. Career Toshie Uematsu debuted at the age of 21 on April 15, 1995 at Memorial First Gong, the first show of the GAEA Japan joshi puroresu promotion. In 1997, several GAEA wrestlers, including Uematsu, appeared in World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Uematsu was entered in the inaugural tournament for the newly created women's cruiserweight title. She won the tournament, defeating Malia Hosaka on April 7, 1997 in Hunstville, Alabama to become the first holder of the WCW Women's Cruiserweight Championship. Uematsu lost the belt to Yoshiko Tamura on July 19, 1997 and the belt was abandoned soon afterwards. On February 17, 2004, Uematsu and her partner, Ran Yu-Yu won the AAAW Tag Team Championship for the first time when they beat Chikayo Nagashima and Meiko Satomura by countout (in Japan, a title can change hands on a countout). Uematsu and Yu-Yu were a cunning combo, winning most of their matches by countout after luring their opponents as far away from the ring as they could. They won the belts for the second time on April 3, 2005, defeating Manami Toyota and Carlos Amano. The championship was retired one week later when the GAEA promotion closed; Uematsu and Yu-Yu lost to Sugar Sato and Chikayo Nagashima in a non-title match on the final card. Uematsu has stayed busy since, wrestling as a free-lancer for several joshi promotions. Uematsu returned to the United States on March 12, 2011, when she defeated Madison Eagles at an event promoted by the Chikara promotion. The following day she was defeated by Sara Del Rey at another Chikara event. Uematsu returned to Chikara on December 2, 2011, to take part in the special JoshiMania weekend, losing to Manami Toyota on night one. The following day, Uematsu teamed with GAMI to defeat Cherry and Sawako Shimono in a tag team match. On the third and final night of the tour, Uematsu teamed with The Batiri (Kobald, Kodama and Obariyon) to defeat Cherry and The Colony (Fire Ant, Green Ant and Soldier Ant) in an eight-person tag team match. On April 30, 2012, Uematsu wrestled her retirement match at a Pro Wrestling Wave event, where she and Ran Yu-Yu defeated Moeka Haruhi and Shuu Shibutani in a tag team match. Uematsu made a one-night return to the ring on December 30, 2013, taking part in Gami's retirement match, a 70-person battle royal. Uematsu made another return on March 22, 2014, when she took part in Kaoru's return match at an event produced by Chigusa Nagayo. Wrestling facts *'Finishers and Signature Moves' :*Double Wrist Armsault :*Missile Kick :*Somersault Kick Championships and accomplishments *'Dramatic Dream Team' :*Ironman Heavymetalweight Championship (4 times) *'GAEA Japan' :*AAAW Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with Ran Yu-Yu *'JWP Joshi Puroresu' :*Daily Sports Women's Tag Team Championship (3 time) - with Ran Yu-Yu (2) and Kazuki (1) :*JWP Tag Team Championship (5 times) - with Ran Yu-Yu (4) and Kazuki (1) :*JWP Tag League the Best (2012) - with Ran Yu-Yu *'M's Style' :*One Day Tag Tournament (2005) – with Ran Yu-Yu *'Pro Wrestling Wave' :*Wave Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Ran Yu-Yu *'World Championship Wrestling' :*WCW Women's Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) See also *Toshie Uematsu's event history External links * Profile * Profile Category:Female wrestlers Category:Japanese wrestlers Category:1974 births Category:1995 debuts Category:2012 retirements Category:Pro Wrestling WAVE alumni Category:Japanese Women Pro-Wrestling Project alumni Category:OZ Academy alumni Category:Sendai Girls' Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Ice Ribbon alumni Category:FREEDOMS alumni Category:Chikara Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Woman Pro-Wrestling Diana alumni Category:REINA X World alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Stardom alumni Category:New All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NEO Ladies alumni Category:SMASH alumni Category:Ladies Legend Pro Wrestling-X alumni Category:Tenryu Project alumni Category:IBUKI alumni Category:Dradition Pro-Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fukumen MANIA alumni Category:Pro Wrestling ZERO1 alumni Category:Osaka Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fighting Investigation Team Battlarts alumni Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:GAEA Japan alumni Category:Frontier Martial-Arts Wrestling alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:All Japan Women's Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Living people